Bare
by LPBekka
Summary: You take my hand leaving me breathless, take a look in these big blue eyes so you'll understand and know why we whisper in hallways "I'll be with you always." Running together, forever you and I. Klaine oneshot songfic


*sobs* my feels, MY FEEEELLLSSS! Bare a pop opera is one of my favourite musicals and I don't get how it's not more popular. The song's are witty and well written and amazing and hilarious at times and I'd give everything to see it live. Basically it's about two gay boys in a catholic boarding school. I'm leaving out the catholic but I'm taking one of the best songs from the musical, You and I and I'm writing this based on it. Please, please, please go to youtube and look up the song, you won't regret it. If you do then you'll notice some of the dialogue in this is pretty much from the song but thats' due to the fact that it's flawless and to change anything would be a crime. There's a fully production of a small company doing the musical on youtube. Please watch, you won't regret I PROMISE!

Also I'm sorry but another temp hiatus, laptop broke (again?) yes again. The backlight went and also family stuff means it won't be fixed for another few weeks. I'm sorry loves :( but hopefully you'll like this xxx

Sorry also cos...no beta PLZDUNKILLMEH!

...

Blaine Anderson walked along the school hallway with his head downwards, clutching his satchel bag to his chest as he marched along the way towards his locker. Monday mornings were always the worst as far as many students were concerned, right after the weekend, a full five days of school ahead. However, this Monday seemed particularly bright to Blaine who hadn't really enjoyed being alone in his dorm room for the last three nights.

He walked along the hallway, wearing a plain white shirt with a rather tight fitting grey and lilac knitted vest. His bowtie was a slight shade of lilac darker than the vest but he was certain no one would notice. Why on earth would many people take notice of him anyway? He was simply the school nerd.

He mainly kept his head down but his eyes scanned the hall the closer he got to the changing rooms.

He had to thank his lucky stars his locker was located so close to the room so he had a reason to hang around it at any hours of the day. There was, after all, one reason why he was here over an hour before class even started.

The young man pulled off his bag, opening his locker and messed around, placing books in and out again and again, certain that no one would notice his repeated actions. Five minutes later and...well...maybe they didn't notice his actions but someone certainly noticed him.

"Mmm hello little boy..." Blaine honestly had no idea how the kicker for the football team snuck up on him in an empty hallway but he certainly wasn't complaining and a grin spread across his face despite himself. He lowered his head, hoping the older boy behind him wouldn't see how glad he was to have him back. One hand ghosted passed Blaine, brushing against his side and making him shiver and the other boy plopped a Hershey's chocolate kiss onto the bottom of his locker. "I brought you some candy."

"One kiss, how sweet." Blaine replied, his grin growing broader.

"Hmmm would you prefer a puppy? Or how about a baseball bat?" He gripped Blaine's hips and pulled him flush against his groin, the two of them letting out pent up, frustrated, breathy moans. "It's in my pants..." Blaine chuckled and despite himself allowed his hips to roll back once against Kurt Hummel's groin. His heart gave a thud in his chest and he loved so much how a groan escaped his lover behind him but reluctantly he stepped aside so no longer pinned between the hottest guy in school and his open locker.

"Sorry, my mother told me to never talk to strangers." He responded, cheeks pink and grin still present. As big as ever. Kurt couldn't help but smile as the younger man leaned back against his lockers, hands folded behind his back. Kurt chuckled, glanced around once and when he made sure the coast was clear he pressed his hand to the younger mans side, pinning him once more to the lockers.

"So a kiss is out of the question?" He asked with a grin and Blaine chuckled.

"I guess not." The younger whispered, leaning close and watching as Kurt closed his eyes. Moments later and no lips had made contact. The football player opened his eyes to see Blaine had moved from his position and the chocolate kiss was sitting in the locker, staring back at him.

A loud laugh escaped Kurt who picked it up just as Blaine kissed his cheek and slipped back between him and the locker, taking out his books.

"I missed you." He whispered kind of quietly to his roommate, smiling over his shoulder. He and Kurt had been roommates in William McKinley Boarding School for two years now and the moment they met, they hit it off. Blaine was the nerdy guy who took part in voluntary work and Glee Club and Kurt...well he was the all star kicker for the football team. People saw them as roommates, friends, no one would have believed how close they truly were. If it was up to Blaine everyone would know but Kurt wasn't ready to come out yet.

"Missed you too." Kurt said with a half smile, half sad look. He had to move back as they heard people coming but his hand brushed against Blaine's just enough to send shivers down the young mans spine.

The football team filed out of the locker room one by one, smiling and laughing and talking and what not. A few stopped to talk to Kurt, telling him how great he had been at practise, how he was "Killer". Kurt just smiled and laughed it off and even smacked the ass of one Finn Hudson who retaliated with cheesy finger gunshots that caused Blaine's eyes to role. Kurt was fully dressed but his hair was damp which the younger only noticed now. He had been out for early morning football practise but he hadn't bothered to come back to the room and say hi after being gone home all weekend.

Blaine pouted a little and turned his back to his lover.

"So where were you the last couple of nights?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder to Kurt, eyebrow raised.

"Online." Kurt replied, none convincingly. Blaine chuckled and looked back to his locker.

"Asleep you mean." He corrected almost instantly. "I stayed awake every night on facebook just hoping for a message." He let out a forlorn sigh and once more Kurt was leaning close. Not groin to ass as both wished for but his hand fully slipped into Blaine's. It was okay, it looked like they were both looking in the locker, having to stand close. Hands hidden from sight.

"I had to rest...get ready for all the late nights to come." He whispered, once more sending shivers up along his partners spine. A full weekend of no contact at all. Not even stolen kisses and touches had sent Blaine into a wreck and he felt himself growing hard from Kurt's mere closeness.

"Don't talk like that." Blaine replied, glancing sideways to him with a smirk as he shut his locker. The taller boy grinned broadly.

"Why's that?"

"You know...what happens when you talk like that..." Blaine watched as his brunette lover chuckled and took his hand away from Blaine's.

"Indeed I do." He nodded towards the astronomy room, their usual hook up room. Blaine's cheeks burned red and he grinned like an idiot of the thoughts of just kissing Kurt again. Eagerly he followed but instantly they were interrupted.

"Kurt." Sugar Motta was closely followed by Mercedes Jones and Brittany Pierce, the trio of girls practically flocking around the handsome football star.

"Hello ladies." Kurt said in a tone that was charming but Blaine could hear the sharpness behind it.

"Hi..." Sugar was grinning like an idiot and her breathing was either exceptionally loud or she was trying to find some excuse to make her chest rise up and down. Blaine found it incredibly distracting and the only thing that tore his attention from it was the girls question. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom with me."

"Oh hell to the no, you did not just ask my future man to prom." Mercedes, a girl Blaine was in glee club with retaliated. He felt ill and frowned but knew better than to say anything as the girls squabbled.

"Kurt.." The blonde one, Brittany, a cheerleader interrupted. "I can't go to prom with you, and I'm sorry because I know you're disappointed about that...because I promised my best friend Santana I would go with her. But if it'd be okay with you I'd love to clip your toenails sometime." Kurt even took a step back and the two other girls just looked towards Brittany with confused expressions.

"Thanks..." He said in a confused tone, eyebrow raised. "But honestly girls...I'm not sure who I'm taking to prom but I'll keep you posted." He looked towards Blaine, eyebrows raised. "So erm...we gotta go work on this project..."

"Never mind. Talk to your fan club." Blaine said suddenly, the jealousy dripping off his tongue as he turned and stormed off. None of the girls really noticed, that Blaine kid was considered weird and nerdy anyway which wasn't cool from where they were standing. Kurt frowned and excused himself, rushing after Blaine who was in a total other part of the hallway by then.

"What are you doing? I thought we were gonna...study some 'chemistry' or something together." He tried to smile but Blaine didn't return it, just tensed.

"Why don't you study some 'chemistry' with your fangirls." He snapped frowning and Kurt folded his arms, appearing quiet surprised by how his best friend and love was acting.

"Blaine don't be stupid, you know I don't want any of them." They spoke quietly but it was clear both were having a disagreement. "I want you..only you...you drive me...crazy..." He took another step closer, his breath now fanning Blaine's ear and the younger shivered. "I want you so bad..."

"Then skip class with me." Blaine spun around to face him, cheeks bright pink and Kurt grinned, about to say something when he noticed the rather prominent erection straining against Blaine's trousers.

"Why? Need a hand?" He grinned like an idiot and Blaine shoved him, chuckling under his breath. Kurt didn't respond verbally but he rested a hand on his back and led the boy towards the dorms, all the answer he needed. Blaine of course just happened to be holding his bag so it'd cover his erection.

"S-shut up." He stammered, blushing madly. "I just...missed you..." Kurt smiled gently and leaned close, hand still on his back.

"Missed you too." He whispered, lips ghosting against his ear, causing the young male to tremble. His eyes flickered closed before he glanced aside and grinned like an idiot seeing Kurt so close after the long weekend.

Kurt pulled away when a few more students came, by, wishing him luck on the up and coming game that Friday. A few referred to him as a superstar and he just grinned. Kurt joining the team had been the turning point of the season. Since he had become kicker they had been on a winning streak so the entire school loved him. Blaine knew he should be happy for his boyfriends local fame but he just pouted as they made their way through the adoring crowd.

"Don't be worried." Kurt said underneath his breath once out of the way of his public. Their knuckles brushed against one another and Blaine continued his little pout, looking away from the boy. He knew the moment he'd look into Kurt's cyan eyes he'd melt beneath them and give in. Which he didn't wish to happen because right now he felt like being a little annoyed. "I'm not leaving you...why would I? This is perfect."

"Then why can't we tell people?" Blaine couldn't help but ask, glancing to his lover who instantly pulled away, tensing."N-not the school just...I really want to be able to tell my mother and..."

"What are you on Blaine?" Kurt snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw Blaine look to the ground. His heart thundered in his chest suddenly and he felt himself choke up. Blaine wasn't asking for much, just to be able to tell someone about them and Kurt was constantly denying him it. Not only that but Blaine listened to him. He respected that Kurt wasn't ready because he loved him and Kurt couldn't even gain the courage to let Blaine's mother know he was gay. It wasn't like she'd tell anyone important.

"Blaine..." His voice considerably softened and he pulled the boy close between some lockers, thankful that there weren't many people around this early. "I'm sorry I'm just...I'm not ready..."

"No, I get it. I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, still looking down until Kurt touched his chin and tilted it up. He knew this was risky, being so close in school but they had been apart for an entire weekend which felt like a lifetime so even Kurt was a little sloppy.

His finger was rested beneath Blaine's chin and he nuzzled their noses gently.

"Let me make it up to you.."

"Actually..." Kurt pulled back, looking hopeful that he'd be able to do whatever Blaine asked to make him feel better about this entire ordeal. Blaine pulled back and opened his backpack, fishing out a leaflet. "I saw this on the wall of glee club on Friday and thought...well..." He held out the flyer providing details for West Side Story, the schools musical. "Auditions are after school and..."

"Blaine, be serious." The elder boy sighed tiredly, only earning an angered look from his lover. "You tried to pull the same thing with Rocky Horror last year and...no." he shook his head. "Just no."

"So much for let you make it up to me." Blaine mumbled beneath his breath as he shoved the flyer into his pocket.

"That singing and dancing and stuff isn't for me. I thought we got passed that when you tried to get me to join Glee but clearly you didn't." The two were just growling at one another at this point. Blaine's head down as he tried to just get passed this without an argument. "Plus I was...thinking about going for baseball so they'd clash."

Blaine laughed almost violently at his boyfriend saying this, earning an annoyed look.

"Oh c'mon...this isn't about baseball or...or West Side Story.." Finally he looked up, frowning. "This is about..."

"Of course it is. I don't act." Kurt interrupted, earning another laugh from Blaine.

"Wow, well I gotta disagree." He practically flailed his hands, annoyance turning to hurt. "I think we're the best act this damn school as ever seen." Unable to help himself, Kurt glanced sideways, like making sure no one was around to hear that. Thankfully there wasn't but when he looked to Blaine he saw how even that action had hurt him and he softened. Blaine just wanted time with him outside of their room, it really wasn't too much to ask considering how little Kurt gave him.

"Look...stop thinking about that stuff." He pulled Blaine close and nuzzled his nose, hand snidely removing the flyer from his pocket without Blaine noticing and stuffing it in his own. "Just...think about tonight...we finally get to spend time together."

"You're just trying to shut me.." Blaine's words were cut off when Kurt, for the first time ever just pressed his lips to his in the middle of the school hallway. It was empty but risky none the less. Kurt's relentless mouth parted Blaine's and his tongue swept in, making the younger man dizzy. Blaine moved his hands so that they were clinging to his boyfriends shoulders and he tried not to fall due to his weak legs.

Their lips parted with a joined moan and Blaine leaned close to prologue the contact.

"You're such a jerk." He said with an unwilling smile, shoving his boyfriend away, embarrassed by the condition his body was in at this moment. Kurt took his hand and took in a breath.

"Put your hand over your heart." He said, doing the action himself and Blaine clung to his hand with both of his own.

"Just like the song?" he asked with a cute smile but Kurt's face was blank.

"Song?" he questioned as his lover rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Never mind." He informed him, still smiling. He loved Kurt, he did. The boy tried so hard to make this work despite how different they were.

"We're gonna make this...just a few more months and we'll be in New York...having dates in cafés and kissing in public and...it'll be perfect."

"I know." The shorter young man smiled brightly, his eyes a little teary. They suddenly heard voices and both split away from one another. Still smiling even as the bell rang.

"I'll see you tonight. Game night." Kurt said loudly, backing away and mimicking Finn's actions earlier by shooting his hands like pistols. His boyfriend just rolled his eyes and grinned broadly. Game Night was always their code for...well...something a lot more intimate than Game Night.

"See you!" Blaine called after his lover over the crowded people before turning around and heading to Algebra, excited for a night finally with his lover.


End file.
